Her Name is Sasha Braus
by b-m-kranz
Summary: I never knew a name could mean do much to me. (Snk highschool Au Connie POV)
1. Sasha Braus

I'm glad I don't have to wear a uniform anymore.

I used to go to Ragako Prep but I got transferred for "Talking back to elders too much " and "giving the school a bad name for not trying."

Now I'm at public school, I'm actually a little stoked about it. I walked into my first class, Algebra II, and sat down in the very back in an empty seat. I looked around the room, all I see are a bunch of nerds. I still don't get how I'm even in this class, I'm too much a dumbass to be in advance classes. This kid with a coconut head at the very front has his eyes glued to a book. I can't tell if their a girl or a guy. The minute bell rings and more people start rushing in. This big nosed girl comes and sits in the back corner. She doesn't look so happy; neither does this undercut creep who stomps in and sits next to coconut head. The bell rings and the teacher comes in a closes the door. "Alright get started on your bell work, we have a lot to do today." The teacher sits at her computer and beings calling out roll.

"Armin Arlert" "Here!" They raise their hand like it's some big mission. I think she's a girl. I look at the bell work on the white board. I have no clue how to do this. Do you find the square root? Shit shit shit...

"Sasha Braus." The room is silent, I see a couple people give each other glance and roll their eyes. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. The boy closest to the door goes an opens it. I see him stand there and shake his head, and chuckle a little. A red headed girl rushes in and lands in her seat towards the front a couple rows to the right of me. She takes out her notebook and starts scribbling.

"Sasha, that's your 4th tardy this semester." Oh, so she's Sasha. Sasha looks up and scratches the back of her neck.

"I know Miss Ral, It won't happen again I promise." Ms. Ral stands up and goes to Sasha's desk to give her a piece of paper. "Since this is your 4th one, I'm going to have to give you lunch detention. Just 20 minutes. I'm really sorry." The girl sighs and takes the slip. Ms. Ral glances at me then double takes.

"Oh looks like we have a new student how silly of me to not notice!" She looks genuinely embarrassed and the whole class looks at me. "Hey! What's your name?" The boy who answered the door asked, she has short hard but a hard build.

"My names Connie Springer." I hear some acknowledgements as I look around and my eyes fall on Sasha's. Shes looking right at me. We were both just in a stance before I noticed my heart pumping and looked away. I took one last glance at her and noticed she had her face on her desk. Did I scare her? Oh god and she's cute too. After the commotion was over Ms. Ral went back to her desk and finished calling out roll.


	2. Eren Jeager

Once the bell rang I sped out the door. I couldn't risk seeing or bumping into Sasha. Oh what is wrong with me. I walked to my next class with my head looking down, avoiding any eye contact with anybody. My second hour is European History, my least favorite class. I sat towards the back again, as soon as I sat down someone slid into the seat to the right of me.

"Hello, I'm Eren Jeager." He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey, I'm Connie Springer." "Well Connie, you should know that this school is for people to want to succeed. I want to succeed, but we are all together as a whole. So you must put in as much effort as you can an-"

"So Jäger bombs here giving you one of his famous speeches hah?"

That's the boy who was sitting by Armin.

Erens expression changed, it's almost as if he's become a whole new person. He slammed his hand on the desk and looked up to the boy.

"Listen here, Horse face."

_Horse Face_

He grabbed the boys collar and brought him closer to his face.

"Nobody asked for your shit presence, Jean, so why don't you go flirt with your buddy Marco or something?" Jeans eyes grew and he slapped Erens hand off his collar.

"Shut it Jaeger! It's not like that okay!?" He stormed off and sat behind a freckled boy, probably Marco. The bell rang and Eren sighed.

"Since we got interrupted, why don't you come sit with us at lunch?" He face was happy and hopeful again, so i knew he couldn't take no as an answer.

"That'd be cool." He beamed

"Great! Just look for me!" He turned his attention to the front of the class and his face turned stern and attentive. Is he bi polar or something? The whole hour Eren was either looking at his phone, fiddling with his pencil, or asking questions that were already answered with an accomplished look on his face. As we put up our text books I looked over to Eren. "You can't really succeed with your eyes glued to your phone." He laughed and said:

"That was just Mikasa checking to see if I'm okay."

"Ooohh Mikasa?" He grew red and started sputtering.

"N-no! It's not like that! She's my sister!"

"You're sister?"

"Well my adoptive sister." The bell rang and I packed up my stuff.

"Well I see you at lunch, Springer!" I nodded back and walked to the door. As I stepped through I bumbled into someone.

"Ah Sorry I didn't see you there!" I heard a female voice say. I looked and saw Sasha. Her mouth dropped and her face went blood red.

"I-it's fine uh- This your class?" She chuckled but then grew nervous again.

"Well yeah I'm walking into it." Shit what is wrong with me I'm such a dumbass "Haha of course." She nodded and rushed into the room and I sprinted out.

_What is wrong with me?_


	3. Lunch

My stomach was howling.

I followed the crowd that eventually lead me to the lunch room. I found Eren in the sandwich line and walked to him.

"Hey bro!" I waved. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Welcome to the lunch line! Please remain orderly and don't start a fight, you must represent our school well in every possible way!" God he is such a creep.

"Alright alright".

"Armin! Mikasa! Introduce yourself to our new friend!" A very pretty dark haired girl with a red scarf comes to me and studies me.

"You don't look like a bad influence. I hope you really enjoy yourself here". She smiles at me and I nod back. Armin approaches me gives me the same in powering look Eren did.

"I saw you in class. People here are generally nice, they only bite if you look for trouble". Armin eyes Eren who scoffs and moves forward in line.

"Thanks for the advice. I've got a really good vibe about this place". Once we get our lunch we go join a table full of people I don't know .

"Every one!" Eren stands back up quickly and grabs my head. "

This is Connie Springer! Please welcome him with open arms!" Everyone acknowledges me and returns to their meal.

"Are you going to do that every time Eren?Its starting to annoy me a little".

"I don't really care". He says and bites into his sandwich.

I swear this guy is insane. I learn the names of the people sitting around me. A flirtatious duo that sits uncomfortable close to each other told me they were named Hannah and Franz. Sitting next to them was a girl named Historia who seemed to have her friend Ymir there by force. Jean and Marco were there too.

"This table gets mixed a lot". Marco explained.

"One day Reiner and Bertholdt are here next day Mina and Annie take their place. It really depends the mood people are in I guess". He eyes awkwardly behind me to the big nosed girl I saw earlier. She's sitting at a table with Reiner and Bertholdt. They seem weirdly quiet.

"Thats Annie". Eren says and chugs down his water.

"I don't really get what's up with her". He sighs.

"We don't need her here anyway. I feel like she's hiding something". Mikasa says. Man she got really jealous.

"I agree with Mikasa. I don't feel she should be trusted". Armin adds. Eren looks at them am for a second. They seem to all be talking to each other in silence. It doesn't last long though. A tray slams on the table next to me and I start to hear what sounds like a animal eating it's prey.

"Man lunch detention sure sucks. I'm glad I still get to eat though". I look next to me and see Sasha eating like she's never seen good in her life. "Ah Sasha!" Eren stands and clears his throat.

"Sasha this is Connie Springer! Don't worry he's of no trouble". She stops eating and looks over at me. She looks kind of shocked at first but she changes quickly. "Hey! You're in my first hour right?"

"Yeah that's me". I scratch my head and look back at my food. She continues eating again. I take my bag of chips I bought and put then into my sandwich. I bite into it and noticed Sasha staring at me.

"What?" I asked through my full mouth.

"Does it taste good like that?" She points to my sandwich in awe.

"Try it" I put the un bitten side close to her mouth and she bites into it. Once she swallows I see her go into a strange mental state. Did she not like it?

"Connie that was amazing. Why have I never thought of that I must be insane". I see her mouth water and I chuckle.

"Here just take the rest"

"No I can't possibly do that"

"C'mon I'm not even hungry anymore"

"Alright" she yanks it out my hand and doesn't hesitate to start attacking it. I don't feel nervous around her anymore. In fact I feel just fine sitting with her. Like it's meant to be like this.


End file.
